


Underwater (comics) - Chapter 2

by SofieGreen



Series: Comic Underwater [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst, Demon/robot sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oni Genji, Rough Sex, Sanzang Zenyatta, but during Overwatch, i'll add characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieGreen/pseuds/SofieGreen
Summary: Genji finally comes to Sanzang and the first thing he does is attack him. Sanzang pulls time to close the trap for the demon. But Genji is not so simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot comic. Please read the previous chapter before reading: [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906323/chapters/39717411)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
